There is proposed that one optical fiber and the other optical fiber are connected with the use of a pair of ferrules and a elastic sleeve. When one optical fiber is connected to the other optical fiber, one ferrule is attached to the end portion of the one optical fiber, the other ferrule is attached to the end portion of the other optical fiber, and one ferrule is fit into the other ferrule so as to connect one optical fiber to the other optical fiber (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 63-231408).
When sets of multiple optical fiber are connected, each end portion of the optical fiber in each of the set of multiple optical fibers is fixed to the ferrule, and one ferrule is butted with the other ferrule so that each end portion of the optical fiber in one set of multiple optical fibers is connected to corresponding each end portion of the optical fiber in the other set of multiple optical fibers. It is necessary to precisely position the sets of multiple optical fibers and to be connected.
The optical connector of the set of multiple optical fibers has a plug member and a ferrule to be secured within the plug member. The ferrule is required to be simply and surely secured within the plug member with high precision.
One of the object of the invention is therefore to provide an optical connector enabling to simply and surely secure the ferrule within the plug member with high precision, in order to solve the above described problem.